Love Potion Number Nine
by KayEsse
Summary: Spock creates an ancient Vulcan love potion to woo Jim. What will Jim do?


Jim walked down the corridors of the Enterprise. He had been off duty for just a few hours, and decided that seeing his chief surgeon was on top of his list of things to do. Of course there was also the fact McCoy was a very hospitable friend, and offered the best Saurian Brandy this side of Jarex II.

But, there was something that Jim needed his doctor for. That something was why his first officer had been avoiding him for the past two weeks. It wasn't that he was being rude per se. He was just being super Vulcan. Not the fun, lovable Spock Jim was used to. Perhaps, the good doctor would know more.

McCoy's Office (Sickbay)

Doctor Leonard McCoy held between his fingers a nice glass of Saurian Brandy. He was off duty, and he finally let himself relax, feeling the warm liquid going down his throat.

"Smooth." He uttered to himself and smiled.

There was the buzzer seconds later that made that smile turn to a scowl.

"Dammit, can't a man drink in peace?" McCoy responded, annoyance in his voice.

"It's me Bones. Open up." Jim replied, loud enough for him to hear.

McCoy's smile returned and he let his friend in.

"Come to steal my brandy eh Jim?" McCoy clutching the bottle in his hands.

"You are a very selfish man. Drinking all by yourself Bones? One would think you have a problem." Jim made a gesture with his one hand, claiming that McCoy was a boozer.

"Poppycock. I could drink you under the table, just say when and where." McCoy replied adamantly, replacing the bottle back on his desk.

Jim waved his hands and smiled.

"I was kidding Bones. You win hands down. But, you have to watch out for Scotty. I hear he can hold his own."

"Funny, Jim. Now, let me serve you like a southern gentlemen does. You aren't a pretty thing to look at, but I guess you'll do for company."

"Thanks. I think."

McCoy prepared his friend a drink and waited for his reaction.

"Smooth Bones. Smooooth."

"I know. Just saving it for a special occasion. And since I never get any special occasions, I decided what the hell. Cheers." They both smiled and clinked their glasses together.

"Now, what can I do you for Jim?" McCoy's eyes twinkled, feeling the heat of the brandy, making him feel a tad giddy.

"Oh, well. There is something that's bothering me."

"Why am I not surprised. Okay, shoot. What is it?" McCoy listened attentively.

"Have you noticed Spock being a tad cold?"

"Spock is always cold, Jim. Nothing new about that."

"He's avoiding me. Well, he is civil and all. But, it isn't the same. We haven't played chess in weeks. As far as I can recall, it's when we visited that planet. Ever since we returned he hasn't been the same."

"Well, Spock was in his element. A planet that gathers information from many worlds. They have one of the biggest libraries on file. Might even be in the same league as Memory Alpha.

Imagine a storehouse full of scientific data, and cultural  
history. I'm surprised he wanted to leave.

"He did look slightly disappointed we had to leave. Would have liked if we had stayed a little big longer."

"You see. Oh, wait. Christine told me she's been wondering why Spock's been locked up in the lab for hours on end. She was running some tests for me on Ensign Matahi and it was constantly occupied."

"The laboratory. Hmmm. Well, maybe I should see if he's there now. He is off duty as well. Maybe, he's running an experiment."

"I suppose. Christine did notice he looked a bit dour. Not sure why. Maybe, his experiments aren't working out."

"Well, maybe he needs a hand." Jim got up, finished up his drink, and placed it on the doctor's desk.

"Off to help him?" Bones smiled.

"And to get to the bottom of why he is avoiding me?"

"Good luck, Jim. I'll just keep drinking to your success."

"You do that Bones."

James Kirk left sickbay and headed for the main laboratory.

"I do hope I get to the bottom of this." Jim replied anxiously.

Main Laboratory

He had failed. It had been his eighth attempt.

It was illogical to attempt it again. But something deep down within him pushed him forward. He would have Jim's attention. He would have Jim's love. But, at what cost?


End file.
